


Melt Your Headaches

by TheBri



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (see what I did there), Gen, Short Drabble, but it can be read that way if you want it to be, but not really, first fic, josh is irresponsible b/c plot, kinda OOC, kinda based off of a personal expereince, not really shippy, sorry if it sucks its my first time writing a fic, tyler is dun with josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBri/pseuds/TheBri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They run to the side of the stage and Josh leans down with his hands on his knees. They’re both sweating and panting so Tyler shouldn't be worried, it’s always like this after shows.<br/>But something’s not right with Josh. His eyes are closed and he’s still leaning over, making no move to head backstage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Basically Josh is an irresponsible idiot and Tyler gets worried and mother hens him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt Your Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my pre-calculus class because I wasn't paying attention
> 
>  
> 
> Kinda based off this time I went to an anime convention and forgot to eat all day then decided to play red rover (don't do this, you feel like you're literally dying)
> 
> this is the first fic I've ever written and actually finished
> 
> Beta'd by my awesome friend Krys, find at her on Wattpad @Head_SlayerPhoenix

They’re on _fire_.

He’s singing like his life depends on it and the crowd screams back the words with just as much fervor. Josh is beating the shit out of his drums, slamming down so hard Tyler’s afraid he might bust right through the skins. Josh has so much energy, he’s somehow moving just as much as Tyler and Tyler isn't seated.

So maybe that’s why, at the end of the show when they’re waving at the audience with his hand curled around Josh’s waist, he’s surprised to find Josh swaying. They run to the side of the stage and Josh leans down with his hands on his knees. They’re both sweating and panting so Tyler shouldn't be worried, it’s always like this after shows.

But something’s not right with Josh. His eyes are closed and he’s still leaning over, making no move to head backstage.

“Josh you alright?” Tyler asks and it takes a moment for Josh to respond.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good. Just a little-“He motions to his head “dizzy.” Josh stands up, blinking a few times like he’s trying to clear something from his eyes.

They head back to the green room but Josh isn’t quite walking at a normal pace so Tyler walks at his speed, worry starting to set in his features. They reach the green room and Josh immediately flops down on the couch, scrubbing his hand over his face.

“You sure you’re ok?” Tyler asks when he sees the pinched look on Josh’s face. Josh nods and seems to regret it instantly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I’m just…haven’t had much to eat today…like anything at all.”

Tyler sighs at his admittance _that’s super responsible, Josh_ he thinks as he grabs a water bottle from the small cooler in the corner of the room. He walks over to where Josh is seated and holds the water out to him. “Drink this, I’ll get you something to eat. If you die while I’m gone you’re out of the band.” Josh smiles and huffs out a laugh, reaching for the water with a slightly shaking hand and, ok, that’s got Tyler more worried.

Tyler heads out of the room and into where Food Services is set up. The table is picked over but there’s still enough for Tyler to make a sandwich and grab some chips and Oreos. By the time he’s returned, Josh has curled up on the couch, knees pulled to his chest with his head resting on the back of the beat up couch. Tyler sits down next to him and puts the plate of food between them.

“Eat”

Josh cracks open his eyes and mumbles a thanks before devouring the food. They sit there for a while, Tyler messing with his phone while the sound of crunching chips fills the otherwise silent room. Then, without looking up from his phone, Tyler asks “Hey Josh?”

“Yeah?” Josh mumbles through his food

“I can’t have this kind of behavior in my band.”

Josh looks up, confusion coloring his face “Wha-?”

“So I’m afraid,”

What Tyler was saying dawned on Josh “Don’t you dare”

“That you’re-“

“Don’t fucking say it.”

“You’re out of the band”

Josh frowned and threw an Oreo at Tyler’s face

“I hate you”


End file.
